


Restraints

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunt!Genji, Light BDSM, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Just a short one shot Genji fic where's he's tied to chair and you finger fuck him! Gender of reader is never specified. Enjoy!





	Restraints

Genji is sitting in a chair in his room with his hands tied behind his back. He is smirking and his eyes are glazed over with lust. You’re standing in front of him, slowly removing your clothing. He watches you intently, his breaths deep and relaxing. You lift your shirt, letting the cloth trace your skin as you pull it over your head. You toss it behind you to the floor, your eyes never leaving his. 

You put your hands on your chest and feel all the way down to where the waistband of your pants is. You fumble with your belt, removing it and slapping the inside of Genji’s thigh with it. He clenches his teeth and moans. You slap him on the other thigh, making his hips buck. His head falls back as he pants. 

You reach forward and grab his chin, pulling it back so he can see you. “Eyes on the prize, big boy.” 

His cheeks are as red as a beet. He nods. 

You smile and step back again, unbuttoning your pants. You slip them past your hips and let them fall to the floor next to your shirt and belt. You step away from the clothing and finally towards the man melting in the chair in front of you. You gingerly kiss him, but he’s too eager and pushes for more. 

His tongue immediately pushes past your lips to fight with yours. You rub his thighs gently, dragging your nails from his knees to his crotch and he whimpers in your mouth. He pulls away to place kisses on your cheek and neck, straining against the rope around his forearms. He bites down softly on your collarbone, leaving a mark, and then kisses it before moving back up to your neck again. 

You move the metal cup away from his crotch, revealing his beautiful dark blue vagina. His clit is swollen, and your fingers immediately press around the already slick area. 

He moans exceptionally loud, and he presses his lips tightly together to try and stay quiet. You reach up and stick two fingers past his lips, rolling them around his tongue. He moans, his eyes closing for a second. When you pull them out, there's a satisfying pop and you smile. 

You put your tongue to expert use, licking at his folds before flicking at his clit. He groans loudly, cursing your name. You tease his entrance a little, running your tongue around his hole a few times before sticking a finger in. He gasps cutely, his head tilts back on the seat and his mouth hangs wide open.

You finger him slowly at first, working him up before sticking another finger in. His hips jerk up, trying to get some more action. 

“More. Puh-Please-” He gasps, and you happily oblige. You stick a third finger in and start a faster pace. He nods, grabbing at the rope holding him together like his life depends on it. You smile, continuing to pump into him until his moans turn into screams, riding your face out through his orgasm. 

His breaths are heavy and his eyes are still half lidded when he looks down at you. A red tint is covering his cheeks, but he smiles to you when you rise to kiss him. “That was incredible.”

“Mhmm.” You say, pressing small kisses to his cheek and neck still.


End file.
